Singing with the Wind
by tanjelisa
Summary: Clutching her stomach, Sakura reached her shaking hand out and whispered, "Syaoran…no…" When Sakura and Syaoran meet on a cruise ship, none of them were aware that the other had magical powers. But when millions of demons and an old evil enemy rise, the two and those of other worlds must join together to protect the human race from extinction.
1. Chapter 1

**I just kept imagining this scene over and over so I just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS character, CLAMP does. **

**Enjoy!**

_Prologue:_

"I'll come back downstairs. I just need some fresh air," a girl with light reddish brown said to a boy in a suit. He nodded to the girl, and rejoined the party. The girl let out a sigh of relief. While she did enjoy the party, she did not enjoy the dancing. It was a relief, to remove her high five inch heels, and she relished the feeling of freedom and solitude as she twirled around enjoying the cool breeze that caressed her skin on the top deck of the cruise ship. She was so lost in her own world; she had failed to see a boy not much older than she, dressed in a clean cut black suit staring at her in amusement.

"Ouch! Since when was there a pole he-" the girl stopped speaking and promptly turned scarlet red. The boy chuckled quietly, though not unkindly.

"I'm so sorry," the girl cried out, "I really thought that no one was on the top deck so I thought it'd be nice to just twirl around without any of those other sweaty bodies pressed up against mine. I swear I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't bruise you right? My friends say I have a sharp elbow and…I'm sorry, I'm babbling again. Hoe! That always happens when I'm nervous or-"

"It's fine." The boy said, his voice was rich and smooth with slight bass undertones. The girl stared at him mesmerized before saying,

"You have a really nice voice."

The boy laughed once more, "I've been told I'd make a really nice radio DJ." The two lapsed into a quiet and comfortable silence. The two of them stared out at the black sea that lapped at the edges of the white cruise ship they were on.

"So why are you so dressed up?" The boy asked, his voice piercing the silent atmosphere.

"It's my high school's prom."

"So you ditched your date?" He asked quirking his eyebrow up.

"Well he's one of my friends so he didn't really mind. I'm sure if I went down there, I'd find him eating his way through the crème brûlées that have been graciously provided to us by the school. He's kind of a pig."

"You're such a kind friend. Insulting him behind his back, that poor bastard," the boy said jokingly.

"Not really. We all call him that, it's really more of a term of endearment. Besides he's not even fat. He actually is quite muscular; it's just that he has a big appetite and horrible table manners. But he can tell a good joke, which is why I accepted his prom proposal."

"So your friend has been reduced to comedy relief…how sad." The boy's voice no longer sounded light and teasing, but rather it sounded sharp and angry.

"No. I accepted because he's my friend, and friends can go to prom with each other and laugh the night away," the girl's voice was icy, "Besides. Why are _you _even here? You don't even go to my school."

"Fair enough," the boy's voice had become warm again, "I'm here because my mother has a company outing here. Just a bunch of old men and women discussing money and bonuses, and me." The girl gave him a sympathetic look,

"Well if it makes you feel better. I'm at a prom with aching feet and a body so incapable of dancing I had to leave the room after I embarrassed myself by doing the robot dance." The boy laughed openly at this, before extending his calloused big hand towards the girl. She stared at it in confusion,

"What?"

"May I have this dance?"

"I just told you I can't dance."

"You can learn." Grabbing the girl's hand, and pulling her towards himself, he placed his hands on her slim waist and she did the same to him.

"I move back two steps, and you'll do the same. When I raise my arm you twirl underneath it. It's as simple as one, two, and three." He smiled gently and stepped back and the girl followed his movements. The two of them danced in the silence to the beat of whatever music was filling their ears. To the girl's utter surprise, she seemed to be dancing quite gracefully with this boy she had met five minutes ago. To be in his arms felt completely right and normal, no matter how cliché that sounded to a third party.

The boy brought his arms back up, and she twirled underneath and right into his arms. Their faces were so close to each other that if she moved it forward by one inch she'd end up kissing him. But, she couldn't pull back her face, for his large deep amber eyes were pulling her in, and he too seemed incapable of drawing back. The silence between the two seemed to electrify the air, and the tension only intensified as a light breeze came by, ruffling the chocolate brown locks of the boy, making him have the careless sexy hairstyle only models could achieve. The girl moved her face closer to the boy's, and his grip on her waist tightened slightly. Suddenly a loud burst of music emitted from the dance room, and the two broke apart as if they were electrocuted.

"I-I should go now," the girl stuttered moving backward. She stooped down, and grabbed her silver heels before forcing them back on her feet.

"Yeah, me too…before my mom comes to hunt me down to talk to other businessmen." But he didn't move from the railing. But the girl did, and as she ran down the steps her short but lovely hair trailed behind her.

"Wait!" The boy called out. The girl turned around, and the boy couldn't help but think that her eyes looked like the glittering green facets of an emerald he had seen at the jewelry store not too long ago.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

"I'm-" But Sakura had already entered the dance room, leaving the boy alone. He turned towards the stars, and leaned against the cold metal railing. Sighing heavily he whispered,

"Syaoran. I'm Li Syaoran."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I'll most likely be updating once a week since I'm in high school right now and I'm studying each night for hours on end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other aspects, CLAMP does. **

"Congratulations on your graduation, Class of 2004! We will expect many great things from you in the future." The principal crowed proudly. The graduates cheered happily, their shrieks of laughter and pride bounced off the walls as their parents stood up and clapped for them.

"Three, two, one! Whoo!" Several hundreds of black caps with gold tassels were thrown into the air and every single graduate hugged the person next to them.

Three people approached Sakura who was busy chatting to the girl next to her. Her father, her onnichan, and Yukito.

"Congratulations Sakura, your mother would have been proud," Fujitaka smiled.

"Congratulations, here's some candy for old time's sakes. I won't be able to do that when you leave for Towa College," Yukito winked. Sakura blushed slightly, though to be honest that was just remnants from her old childhood crush. Yukito had been unwaveringly kind to Sakura and was always there to help her when she needed it. When she had confessed her feelings to him, he had rebuffed her saying that his feelings for her were merely fatherly. Nevertheless, the two were still very good friends.

"Not bad for a kaiju," Toya grinned maliciously. Sakura swelled up in anger, her eyes glaring daggers at her brother, each of them stabbing him straight in the heart where he'd hopefully feel some pain.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura defiantly yelled out, and she promptly stomped him on the foot like she had done when she was a child. Only this time, it would hurt ten times as hard, as she was wearing three inch silver heels. Toya's eyes watered in pain, as Sakura looked over at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Sakura!" A voice called out. A girl with short wavy mahogany hair was waving at her.

"Rika! Hold on for a minute!" Sakura turned towards her company, "I'm going to say goodbye to them. 

"Oh, I'm going to miss you Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu!" Sakura cried out and the three other girls let out sniffles as well. Chiharu, a brunette with long hair (she had stopped wearing pigtails after middle school in order to become more womanly), smiled gently at her friend,

"We'll keep in touch, and as long as you keep smiling Sakura, the world will be all right."

"Chiharu, I hope you and Yamazaki-kun will stay happy together forever," Sakura earnestly said.

"I'm sure we will," Chiharu laughed gaily, "After all who will rein him in when he begins to tell lies in college."

"Hoe! Those were lies he told me at the beginning of graduation?!" Sakura cried out in dismay. Yamazaki had told her in that old persuasive manner of his saying,

"You know graduation caps were made to hide the faces of the ashamed graduates? Back then people made fun of you if you graduated because it meant you'd go to the smelly city and live in fear of becoming decapitated by the great king of the time. So graduation caps were created, and the graduates would even wear these caps in the cities so that if a shuriken or some other dagger cam flying at you, they'd just knock the cap off! Graduates throw their hat in the air these days, to symbolize the decapitation." Needless to say, Sakura had been sitting down in paranoia the entire ceremony, terrified that a ninja would appear to take her life. A great shout of laughter shook Sakura from her reverie.

"Oh Sakura, you're just as clueless as always," Rika said smiling. While her mouth was pulled up in a teasing smile, her eyes looked rather fond and happy.

"Promise us, you won't change." Naoko said.

"I won't. Promise to keep in touch?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! You and Tomoyo should have fun together in Towa College together. I'm sure Tomoyo will video tape all your adventures together, and send it to us." Rika grinned, "Look she's even filming us right now." Sakura turned around, and sure enough, Tomoyo had a video camera in her right hand, a tender look in her eye. A sudden idea came over Sakura.

"Ne ne, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo, do you want to come over to my house to have one last party?"

"How about we go to a restaurant?" Tomoyo asked, her soft high pitched voice floating over to the group of girls, "The graduates in the movies always go to a restaurant afterwards."

"Yeah, how about we go to that new place that just opened up? The one with the delicious tonkatsu*?" Chiharu suggested excitedly.

"You mean Umami?! I love that place. My mother and I go there all the time," Naoko cried out.

"How about we go right now?" Rika suggested, and with that the four girls happily chatted about inconsequential things not thinking about their future. But rather they were enjoying the present while it lasted.

xxx

"You need to kick harder with your left leg, what are you going to do when the enemy is only temporarily stunned by that kick. Then they'll know that your left side is you weakness, and they'll continue to target that area." A man with a large sword in his arm frowned at his pupil. His pupil had messy chocolate brown locks and the strangest amber colored eyes that shot a glare at his sensei.

"Sensei, I'm _trying_,_" _Syaoran growled, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Then you're evidently not trying hard enough," Sensei snapped, "Again. Until you get it right." Scowling, Syaoran got up and continued to kick the large punching bag until his muscles began to ache once more. Panting, he stopped for a moment only to be whacked on the back with a large bamboo stick.

"Don't stop. The one who tires faster is the one who-"

"Will suffer, I know," Syaoran muttered.

"If you know that why did you stop?"

"Because I'm tired…" Syaoran wearily said, knowing what was to come next.

"We need to build up your endurance, run two miles in the next fifteen minutes. If you don't finish the two miles in that time you have to do three hundred sit-ups. Let's go!" His sensei pressed the timer in his hand, and Syaoran shot off not wanting to do three hundred sit ups. His abs were already sore from yesterday's workout, he wasn't too sure that they'd appreciate more abuse.

As Syaoran ran around the large property that the Li's owned, he glanced up at the Sakura tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard and he thought back to that girl with the bright green eyes. There was something about that girl that made him feel at ease. Maybe it was the innocent smile that she always had on, the smile that always made you feel as if you made her the happiest person in the world. Or maybe it was the way she fondly talked about her friends that made you want to be her friend too, in order to be cherished in that way. Whatever the reason, Syaoran had felt oddly drawn to Sakura, if the slight shivers he felt around her were any indication.

Realizing that he was dazing off and staring like a complete idiot at the cherry blossom tree, Syaoran began to sprint, aware that his internal clock was telling him that one minute had already passed.

"Fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds, cutting it a little close aren't you Syaoran?" Sensei asked rather sternly.

"Maybe," Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"Well, at least you completed the task. Last week it took you sixteen minutes. Class dismissed."

Syaoran gathered up his towel and gear and went to leave the practice room, when his sensei called out, "Oh Syaoran before I forget your mother wants to see you." Nodding curtly, Syaoran jogged over to his mother's study.

"Syaoran," A tall woman with severe looking eyes and long black hair with a gold ornament holding it up turned around. She wore long traditional Chinese lavender robes and had a letter with black Chinese words held in her hand.

"Yes mother," Syaoran said standing as straight and stiff as a soldier was. Li Yelan was a woman not to be trifled with. She was strict and demanding towards each of her children when it came to their studies, but she could be as gentle as a lamb whenever her children felt despair.

"I think you need to go to Tomoeda, Japan."

"You think?" He asked confusedly, "That's just a small little town…what business venture over there could make us earn more money?"

"It's not a business venture, no…it is something more serious…something the elders are concerned with."

"Have they found the card captor?" Syaoran asked, alarmed. The card captor would be someone that held great power, after all Clow Reed, his ancestor and the most powerful sorcerer during his own time, had chosen that person to succeed him. He had left cards that held his own power within it and given it to his creation, Cerberus to guard it. Yue, the judge would decide if the captor was worthy to be his new master. The Li clan had been desperately trying to find the card captor in order to aid him and to serve them should an approaching danger arrive to consume the captor and plunge mankind on the brink of destruction.

"Yes, and it is your duty to go find _her_," Yelan calmly said, her black eyes looked unusually grave.

"It's a girl?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"Yes, and I fear a danger will pass by soon, although she may already be aware of that, as she is prophetic. It is imperative that you go to help her. She'll be attending Towa College."

"What's her name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." A shock rippled through Syaoran's body, as he remembered the green eyed girl from the cruise ship.

"_I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura_," The girl had said. So it was her. No wonder why he felt shivers near her, she must have held great power to mask her magic from him. He had been training in the magic arts ever since he was a child and was quite proficient at it. Only a person more powerful than he could shroud their powers from him.

Kinomoto Sakura, he thought, what other secrets are you hiding?

Somewhere in Tomoeda, Sakura felt a slight shudder overcome her body making her hearty laugh stop short. It was like a bucket of ice had been dumped down her shirt. Sakura looked outside of the restaurant and out at the inky dark sky that was dotted with glittering white stars. Something magical and dark was approaching.

*tonkatsu-pork cutlets

**So what you think?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a little late…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the wand chant, etc. CLAMP does.**

"Who…are…you?" Sakura whispered. She was standing amongst a whirlwind of pink cherry blossoms that seemed to coat the entire city. Her star wand (now a staff), which had become longer and acquired longer wings over the years as she had become stronger, was gripped in her hands. From the shadowed figure came a rough voice that Sakura believed she had heard quite a long time ago.

"Be careful Sakura! Run!" The shadowed figure cried out. But then a shudder ran through the man's body. Sakura stepped closer to the figure, and saw in front of her a man with familiar chocolate brown hair who smirked at her, his teeth the only visible part of him, glinted in the moonlight. He brought out a long sword and flung a yellow piece of paper with black Chinese words inscribed on them,

"Raitei shourai!" A bolt of lightning hit Sakura and a feeling of immense pain had overcome her body and her star wand flew out of her hands. Collapsing on to the cement pavement that belonged to Towa College, Sakura gasped tears pricking her eyes. A pool of blood that came from her waist stained her white costume that Tomoyo had most likely provided for her. It felt like her muscles had been forcefully torn apart, and a sickening nauseous feeling began spreading through her body. Lurching slightly, Sakura coughed and a fountain of dark red blood emitted from her mouth splattering the pure white pavement. Clutching her stomach, Sakura reached her shaking hand out and whispered,

"Syaoran…no…" With a thud, her arm fell as if all the life had escaped from her.

Bolting up in her bed Sakura looked wildly about her dorm room, sweat dripping from her face. To her right, Tomoyo lay sleeping peacefully her black silky tresses enveloping her face; a video camera lay in her right hand. A slight cool breeze floated into her room evaporating the beads of perspiration that coated her face calming Sakura slightly. Getting up from her bed, Sakura grabbed the Sakura Cards book, her necklace that held the dormant staff, and left the dorm to go sit under her favorite oak tree.

It was six in the morning, so the sun had already begun to rise. Its rosy rays scattered across the sky giving the clouds in the vicinity a red undertone. It really was a very pretty scene, and Sakura had wished that she could wake up to this every day. But then again, she thought, I'd have to sacrifice my sleep and I'm not too sure I want to do that. Giggling softly, Sakura felt slightly better after that disturbing dream.

A few months ago at the diner, when Sakura had felt that menacing _kehai, _she had been on red alert for any suspicious activities. It was her duty as the card captor to protect her town from any possible dangers. She had been sifting through the future in her dreams in an attempt to grasp an understanding of what was to come. So far she had been unsuccessful as she had only discovered that her old cheerleading coach would be winning twenty dollars from the lottery. The only suspicious activity that had been going on was an increase of demonic activity.

Back when Sakura had been capturing the Clow Cards, the demons had been dormant hiding in other dimensions that were hidden by a thin barrier constructed by the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses of the time, had begun to awaken. She had been ignorant of this information until she had turned fifteen, when Kero, Yue, and she had happened upon a nasty tempered Karura, a hybrid of an eagle and a human. The Karura had long black straggly hair, a bird face with a golden sharp beak, and beady red eyes. Her legs were those of a regular human; however her feet had the sharp claws of a bird, and she had been setting the entire park on fire. Sakura managed to calm down the raging fire with the Watery Sakura card and subdue the demon using the Arrow. Demanding an explanation from Kero, he had explained that Clow and other magicians had fought a long and hard battle against the demons that vowed to wipe the human race into extinction.

Demons of all shapes and sizes had once freely roamed the earth. According to Kero, demons were the negative feelings of the people transformed by a being of immense power into physical creatures. These creatures had destroyed village after village to sink their teeth into the flesh of humans. When the human carcass is eaten, Kero said, the demon would have access to the dead person's soul. That is how they lived. Each and every demon depended on the soul of their prey to remain strong. Kero had said that demons were practically immortal, it was almost impossible to kill them. Even depriving them of human souls would not kill them. It would only weaken them because when the sun would go down, the night would supply them the energy to murder. The only way to destroy a demon was to hit them exactly in the center of their heart. If you were even a millimeter off, the demon would continue to live.

Demons, Kero had warned, had no conscience, and because of this, they were dangerous. Some demons are stupid, but others were highly crafty and manipulated the fears of their enemies to gain whatever they wanted. Back in Clow's day, Yue and Kero had seen the demon population overwhelm the human population. The most powerful sorceresses and sorcerers of the many worlds that existed had gathered together in Tokyo at the shop of a woman by the name of Yuuko Ichihara to fight them. Blood was shed and many lives were lost. After many years of war against the demons, twelve of the magicians including Yuuko Ichihara and Clow Reed had succeeded in repelling the demons by creating a rip in between each of the worlds and encased them in there with a powerful barrier. As years passed, the power of the barrier began to wane as each magical being that had helped construct the barrier passed away. Yuuko Ichihara had been the only one of the original twelve to live for hundreds of years, until she had recently passed away. With her death, the barrier had begun to produce holes and the appearance of demons had become more frequent.

Subsequently, Sakura had been in constant contact with Kimihiro Watanuki, Yuuko's successor to the wishing shop in Tokyo on the situation. He was not of much use at the moment as he was bound to the shop, but he had promised her that he would be in contact with magical beings of other worlds.

"Help will come, I'm sure of it," Watanuki had said smiling easily. Kero had taken a more negative approach. "I suspect that we will see more demons from now on. Sakura, you must bring your staff with you at all times. As Clow's successor, you'll be the first person the demons will attack," Kero had said. For once, he looked gravely serious.

Kero had been correct, in the last month alone, Sakura had battled over a hundred demons that had seemed to want revenge on Clow.

Picking up a fallen leaf from the ground, Sakura twirled it in her hands thinking about her first useful prophetic dream. While it had been undoubtedly disturbing, it gave her the first clue she needed to solve the mystery of the suspicious _kehai._

Syaoran…she thought, who are you?

Xxx

"Kinomoto Sakura…where are you…?" Syaoran muttered roaming around Towa College. The place was a quaint little site with ancient buildings and nothing like the large and modern university Syaoran had attended back in Hong Kong. While this college didn't have new sculptures constructed from white marble or vending machines posted at every corner and other luxury items he had taken for granted at Hong Kong, he did prefer Towa College. Towa, unlike his old university actually had trees. Trees were perfect for improving his balance and for scouting a certain green eyed individual he had still not found after two weeks of staying at college.

His two weeks in college had not been easy. His classes were difficult made even worse by the fact that he had to constantly use his Japanese to Chinese dictionary every few seconds. His roommate Noboru, had been absolutely no help whatsoever when it came to finding Sakura because he was always piss drunk. It was a common sight to see a disheveled boy with oily straggly navy blue locks and dark circles under baggy eyes come unsteadily into the dorm. Noboru was constantly partying, drinking, vomiting, and then irritable with a hangover that Syaoran had taken to leaving the dorm every morning at six to see the sun rise and back at midnight. The room was already beginning to reek of alcohol and vomit.

Syaoran shivered slightly as the wind whipped around the corner. He had to remember to take a jacket with him now; he was going to be completely useless to Sakura the card captor if he was bedridden with an inconsequential sickness like the cold. Glancing at his watch which read 6:45, he headed off to the cafeteria in search of some sweet hot chocolate. In his haste to grab something warm to drink, he had failed to see a girl with short reddish brown hair, the same girl he was looking for, slumbering peacefully under an oak tree in her blue penguin-patterned pajamas.

Clutching the steaming cup of hot chocolate, Syaoran practically inhaled the entire drink in order to warm up his frigid insides.

"Damn it!" He swore. He had accidentally burned his tongue. Sticking his tongue out and flapping his hand in the air, he attempted to assuage his dying tongue. Hearing psychotic laughter behind him, Syaoran whipped around to see a girl with long black hair and a video camera in her hand filming him.

"Hey what's the deal? Why the hell are you filming me?!" Syaoran demanded as his face quickly heated up and a bright red color graced his face.

"No reason. I just like to film people. This will be part of Sakura and My College Adventures! You know you kind of remind me of my best friend Sakura for some reason. The two of you always react to things in the funniest ways. It's quite amusing really," The girl gently smiled, "I understand if you don't want to be in the video. Gomenasai, I really should have asked for permission first." Syaoran's ears perked up a bit,

"Did you just say _Sakura?_" The raven haired girl nodded,

"Yeah. Kinomoto Sakura, she's been my best friend since high school." Syaoran noticed how the girl's eyes seemed to light up in happiness as she spoke of her friend. It seemed like she was lost in her own world. Before Syaoran could get a word in, the girl began to speak again, her high pitched voice seemed to rise in volume as she progressed through her speech.

"Sakura is a really kawaii person and she's always so positive even when she's in trouble. She's so brave. That's why I like to film her moments in her life. There's always something new coming up _and_ I get to design her clothes. I've filmed her in a bunny costume, a sailor outfit, and so many others. Oh! I should design an outfit for her of a white angel costume, with wings made of feathers and a dress made of silk. Goodbye guy I just met! I must go to the sewing machine!" The girl quickly ran out of the room before Syaoran could even ask her if she could go to take him to see Sakura.

He scratched his head, "Well that was interesting…but I'm nowhere close to finding Sakura." He turned around to head outside to go to class, when he felt an electric zap go through his back.

"This _kehai_…" He trailed off, and bolted out the cafeteria door. Taking out his sword, he darted off; the presence of the monster grew stronger as he headed south.

"Out of my way!" He snarled, pushing to innocent bystanders to the ground. When he reached an empty courtyard with a lone fountain of water, Syaoran made a left. The presence of the magical creature was so strong he could feel the pulsing of the air. But just as he was about to thrust the door open, a smaller figure dressed in blue pajamas shoved him a side. He had gotten a glimpse of short reddish brown locks when he heard a female voice cry out,

"Oh key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true power before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release!" Syaoran covered his face as powerful winds began to whip at his face. A tall pink staff, with a golden star at the tip with large white wings curled around it was now in the hands of the girl.

Not just some girl, Syaoran thought, it was _Sakura. _

"I've just had enough with you demons!" She yelled her mouth was down in an angry scowl, "Why can't you just stay in your own dimensions." The beast that reminded Syaoran strongly of the Minotaur in Greek mythology, merely snorted, a puff of grey smoke emitting from its moist brown cavernous nostrils. The beast took using its clawed hands swiped at Sakura, who expertly dodged from it by launching herself into the air.

"Who knew cheerleading would come in handy?" She said aloud. While Sakura was lost in her revelations, Syaoran felt his eyes widen as the demons horned tail came whipping into sight. By his predictions, at the trajectory the tail was traveling at it would pierce Sakura in the heart.

"Watch out!" Syaoran yelled. Taking his sword, and a jufu, a yellow piece of paper, he yelled out, "Raitei Shourai!" A bolt of lightning hit the demon and it toppled over.

"Thanks!" Sakura said shakily getting up, "I really should stop daydreaming in the middle of battles."

"That's okay; you're not hurt are you?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

"No I'm fine."

Suddenly a roar echoed from the beast as it got back to its feet making the ground tremble making several red apples drop from a neighboring tree.

"How is it not dead?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. The lightning he had called upon should have incinerated the beast.

"You can't kill demons like that. You have to aim for the center of their heart. The exact center. If you miss it by one centimeter it'll still live. Watch and learn boy," Sakura answered back, expertly avoiding another swipe from the demon. Flicking a pink card with a star inscribed on the back into the air, Sakura brought her staff on to the card,

"Arrow! Aim for the center of the demon's heart and shoot!" An impish girl with pink hair and a purple dress emerged from the card. Locating the demon's heart with her red eyes, the girl let a glowing blue arrow which pierced the demon. Within one second, the demon disintegrated from the premises leaving brown powder that smelled strongly of horse dung behind. Sakura turned around and grinned at Syaoran, her green eyes were glowing with happiness. When her eyes dropped down to his yellow fuju, her smile suddenly vanished.

"W-Where did you get that yellow piece of paper?"

***winks* See any familiar faces from other CLAMP mangas? **

**Review Please ^^**


End file.
